


From the Floes

by Thymolphthalein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antarctic Exploration, Antarctica, Frostbite, Gen, Haiku Fiction, Haiku Prompts, Hetalia Writers Discord, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Race to the South Pole, South Pole, Tractors, Vintage Tractors, drabble prompts, even better, polar exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymolphthalein/pseuds/Thymolphthalein
Summary: Antarctic-themed drabble submission from the Hetalia Writers' Discord!





	From the Floes

_Bitter_

 

Norway is at England’s door. The room is muffled, broken with the  _click_  of England’s teacup. He rises, invites Norway in. 

‘We made it to the pole.’ 

The tea is bitter. There is a ghost of it in England’s mouth. ‘And?’ 

‘I thought I should tell you.’ 

It is silent when Norway leaves.  

* * *

 

_Illusion_

 

It is cold. Oates’s perspiration freezes around him. He is laboured. Tired. Shaking. He only has his socks.  

There is someone else here. That is wrong. Nobody else can be here. They don’t leave any tracks; the blizzard tumbles through them. They draw closer. 

The person places their hand on Oates’s shoulder. It warms him; burns him.  

‘Who are you?’  

‘England.’ When Oates twists behind him, the person is gone.  

Oates continues on.  

* * *

_Whisper_

 

New Zealand tosses her radio down a crevasse. It’s no use: England is already behind her. 

‘You!’ He is furious. New Zealand shushes him. She is frostbitten. England softens; the motors masks his words. ‘Did you even  _listen_  to me?’ 

‘Yes.’ She pauses. ‘Did you listen to me?’ 

With the tractors, she is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this for so long. 
> 
> Basically: Scott wanted to be the first to reach the South Pole. However: Amundsen, a Norwegian, wanted to be the first to reach the North Pole. But someone else got there first, so he turned around and headed for Antarctica. He got to the South Pole around one month before Scott. Scott and Amundsen didn't hate each other, but I imagine England having mixed feelings...
> 
> Oates was the guy that said 'I am just going outside and may be some time.' This isn't a history lesson: do your own research.
> 
> And Sir Edmund Hillary, a scruffy New Zealander, was one of the first to reach the top of Mt. Everest. He also reached the South Pole on tractors. His story is rather funny. England said no, and New Zealand said "hell yeah."


End file.
